My Sweet Lady
by hitsuji007
Summary: Even with Natsume right beside her, Mikan is crying. Why? xSongFicx


**My Sweet Lady**

* * *

"Mikan," my voice resonated with concern, "Why are you crying?" 

It was almost nightfall and we were under our Sakura tree. My head lay on her lap while her hand unconsciously patted my hair. She had been unusually quiet since we got there.

From the position I'm in, I reached my hand up to touch her tear-stained face and cupped her cheek. She closed her eyes upon contact.

_Lady, are you crying?_

_Do these tears belong to me?_

She leaned on my cheek and smiled slightly. She raised her other hand to wipe her tears.

"I'm sorry Natsume. I didn't mean to worry you." She placed her hand upon mine and lowered her head to hide her face.

"It's just that…I'm so afraid right now." She sobbed.

"Afraid of what?" I sat up, her hand still holding mine.

"I'm so afraid to lose you." It was more of a whisper, nut I heard her before she finally broke down and cried hard.

_Do you think our time together is all gone?_

I took her in my arms and pulled her on me so that she was on my lap.

"What are you saying? Stupid little girl. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here, aren't I?"

_Lady, you've been dreaming_

_I'm as close as I can be._

"Don cry." I held her tighter against me chest, realizing what she really meant by losing me.

"I won't die."

_And I swear to you our time has just begun.._

She pushed against my embrace to look at me in the eye.

"No! Don't say that. I don't want to hope. I don't want to believe that a few years more you'll still be okay as any normal person would be."

"Are you sure you really want me to live?" I asked her in a sarcastic tone.

"Natsume! It's not that!" she covered her face with her hands and cried more.

"Tell me."

"It's missions you keep on going to. You've been at it for years already! You're exhausted! Every time you use your Alice, you're life span decreases. You've done enough, Natsume. Can't they see that? If this keeps up you're going to… soon, you're going to…"

"Die?" I finished it for her. I always knew she'd burst sooner or later. When the injuries got worse and the missions got longer, I knew she'd worry even more than before.

She didn't retort back and just cried back on my chest.

"Don't say it as if it's as simple as that."

What can I say to her? I was never good with words.

I sighed and slowly leaned on the tree trunk, with her still crying on my chest.

_Close you eyes and rest your weary mind._

_I promise I'll stay right here beside you._

"We'll be graduating in a few months from now." I said. She nodded.

"After we graduate together, we'll go visit your grandpa's house. Then you'll cry and scream because you miss him a lot." She giggled for a moment but is still crying.

"We'll live with him for a few months or so, just until I get a job." Slowly, her tears stopped from falling.

"Then, we'll get married. Everybody will be there, Ruka, Hotaru… Everybody. And all of them are so happy for us. Right?" I held her tighter. She whispered a yes.

"We'll live in a house near the sea. And then, every night, I come home to you from work. You stay at home taking care of the kids. Everyday, we will always be so happy together. Together for the rest of our lives." I looked down on her with a smile.

"That will be our future." My monotonous voice hid the pure bliss inside my heart. I felt anticipation for the so-called future I had just said to her.

A future with her. Our future together.

"Don't cry anymore."

_Today, our lives are joined, became entwined._

_And I wish that you could know how much I love you._

She pulled away from my embrace, laughed a little then wiped her tears.

"I am such a crybaby," she smiled at me. I did too.

_Lady, are you crying?_

_Do these tears belong to me?_

"Yeah, you are." I tilt her chin up to look at me. "You're also very noisy, stupid, childish and ignorant."

She pouted on the additions.

"You are so mean." She pulls away from my touch.

I caressed her cheek to face me once more.

_Did you think our time together is all gone?_

"I don't know why," I inched closer her, "but, I just can't live without you."

Your already rosy cheeks were tinted with a deeper shade of red.

I lean in and kiss you.

_____Lady, my sweet lady,_

_____I'm as close as I can be._

I love you, Mikan

_______And I swear to you our time has just begun._

* * *

Thanks for reading.. 

The song is "My Sweet Lady" by Cliff Deyoung

Read and Review.

Gakuen Alice can never be mine.

* * *


End file.
